


苍穹之上

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 凤凰失贞记 [3]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	苍穹之上

三千精兵集于忘川，滔天的怒吼震耳欲聋，鎏英有些淡然望向她的父亲，心中却不停编排这既无勇又无谋的魔尊。可笑他还日夜想着夺取天界，做着如此愚不可及的蠢梦。

鎏英对战神名号早已耳闻却未见过其容颜，她满心以为这火神长得肌肉虬结，粗鄙难看，不曾想竟俏若芙蓉，清似白兰，凤眸流转，绛唇贝齿，好一副美娇颜。

“我们魔界儿女，不似你们天界仙子那般娇弱”，说罢便朝着旭凤甩出了鞭子，魔骨鞭周身染着紫黑色的魔气，但凡被击中，这伤口只会日渐溃烂直到变成一堆烂肉。她存了些心思，下手时总挑着绸裙下摆，这火神躲避之余衣袂飘飘，金丝勾勒红锦，是鎏英在魔界从未见过的一抹艳丽。旭凤知晓对方在逗弄自己，几个回合下来不免有些羞愤，直接抢了对方鞭子，红唇一勾笑得得意，俊眼修眉，顾盼神飞。瞧得鎏英晃了心，带着侵略的眼神从娇靥到秀颈甚至幻想着这层层华服包裹下的柔软身躯，几乎要将这朱鸟吃进腹中，又调笑着“火神不愧冠绝六界”。旭凤本就被看得面颊绯红，又被对方如此戏弄，气恼地将鞭子扔还给鎏英，甩着长袖头也不回地化成凤凰飞回天界。

“殿下，那卞城公主又托人送来了小玩意儿。”自那日后，旭凤总时不时地收到鎏英的礼物，什么尾巴，内丹，乱七八糟的应有尽有，了听和飞絮几次见到怪物尸首都几欲作呕，却看到自家二殿下一脸莞尔。

旭凤展开字条，歪扭的字体现了出来，“思君欲何言，中心乱入雾”，旭凤抿着嘴角，将它收入一个锦盒，只见里头已经堆了不少。也不知鎏英是从哪儿看的话本子，整日给他送这些酸诗。又不免心中荡漾，想起那日鎏英望他的眼神，压得他喘不过气，心中如雷鼓大作，又忍不住将锦盒纳入怀中，羞得眼尾飘红。

鎏英一早得知天帝派遣火神助魔界封印穷奇，便匆忙奔向他所在的酒肆。却见一俏丽魔娘窥探旭凤夜梦，气得伸手一鞭，打得那黄球支离破碎，杏眼微瞪，“你是什么人，竟敢在这里偷看上神的梦境？”，一阵解释才知道她是火神随身侍女，却不免有些酸涩，想我日夜思念，他却佳人作伴，藏在怀中的小物件越发沉重。

“上次忘川一战意犹未尽，今日定要与火神殿下好好切磋一番，不过就怕火神殿下有了心仪女子故意疏远我等魔女之辈”，一通话说得毫无温情，动起手来更是如临大敌般勇猛。旭凤未来得及反驳，就被打得措手不及，一个不小心被抽中手腕，黑布渗出血液，鎏英大骇，上前掀开他的衣袖，白玉胳膊上一道血痕，刺目非常，疼得好似鎏英心上被剜了一道疤，低头用唇舌舔舐伤口将这上面萦绕的魔气吸个干净。复又将这皓腕拉至胸口，满眼心疼地责怪自己鲁莽，又说不该出手如此狠厉。旭凤本就不明就里，如今更是委屈，带着平常不见得的奶声娇嗔：“我连早饭都没吃，就被你逼得舞刀弄枪的。”说罢就想抽回自己的胳膊，鎏英笑了笑却并没松手，在旭凤白嫩的手心亲了口道：“我今早已经搬过来了，随时效劳。”看着小凤凰的耳朵瞬间烧得通红，心情大好。

是夜，夜神魇兽蹦踏于屋顶之间，快乐地吸收旁人美梦。旭凤却坐立难安，满心欢喜想着鎏英过来，又恼怒自己这不争气的模样。他翻开自己掌心，缓缓靠近，用自己的唇碰了碰，似乎那里残留了一些鎏英的气息。

“我的战神，原来这般等不及了啊……”旭凤猛地回头，手还未来得及放下，虽不言语，眼眸却晶光闪闪，后背的小辫子都因为动作甩至前胸，双颊薄红。鎏英被他这娇容软态弄得心痒难耐，抱着他就往床上走，却被旭凤推开，只见他眼中水光点点，道了一句：“你竟只想和我做那种事么？”

鎏英看着这凤凰，才想到，他虽是战神，可那天后对他娇纵又严厉，至今还是纯白一片，软着嗓子哄道：“我这一心一眼全是你，你又何必装作不知，今天是人间七夕之日，我只愿与你共度，你摸摸我的胸口，快摸摸。”旭凤哪里好意思，被鎏英抱在怀中却呆着不动，鎏英无奈引着他那一双柔荑小手探进她衣襟，旭凤还有些挣扎，嘴里嘟囔着不要，很快他就摸到一个小物件，鎏英亲了亲他的嘴角，让他取出瞧瞧，是一个同心结。

“这是我用刚抽芽的梧桐枝亲手做的，你是凤凰最喜这梧桐，我把它做成这个小玩意儿，浸入了自己的灵气，你日日带在身上，如同我在你身边。”旭凤开心地抿了抿嘴角，回抱住鎏英，想到之前自己的抗拒，有些不好意思地送上自己香唇软舌。

鎏英第一次看到旭凤羞怯又主动的模样，狭长的凤眼紧闭，睫毛微颤，秀挺的鼻尖上冒着丝丝汗珠，那既想拉住她衣摆又不肯放下同心结的姿态，整个人柔软的不像话，鎏英虽是女子却是魔界第一女将，体态修长，她将旭凤整个揣进怀中，探出舌在旭凤肉嘟嘟的红唇上游走，撬开贝齿，探进他的口腔，勾着对方的小舌玩弄，吮吸他的蜜露，旭凤被吻得有些晕，但却不想停下，鎏英的手在他后背滑动，灼热的掌心让他忍不住颤栗。他无意识地在鎏英身上扭动着圆润双丘，又低声喘息道：“你摸摸我别处，我好难受。”鎏英望着他难以自持的小模样，在他精巧的下巴上狠狠咬了一口，便伸手解开他的腰带，不愧是天界二殿下，这服饰繁琐，层峦叠套在旭凤白嫩光滑的躯体上。

这卞城公主捧着旭凤的屁股再次压向自己，暴露在空气中的乳头擦过鎏英的鼻尖，旭凤小声呼叫一声，身体腾起一片红雾，小手扒在鎏英肩头，他悄悄地缩着胸，害怕那处再被碰到，却被人整个吃进嘴里，还故意发出啧啧水声，乳尖被鎏英舔硬了，宛如石子，又被叼着在齿间磨蹭，又疼又舒爽，偏偏还只是一个，旭凤有些不满的哼叫：“另一边你也舔舔呜……”

“殿下这是舒服了？”旭凤又哼了一声，不做理睬，鎏英心道这娇娇真是难哄，却又心头发热，空出一手捏着被冷落的乳头把玩，夹在指尖揉搓，让旭凤的哼叫声越发明显，鎏英看他舒服得紧，用腿将他圈住，将另一只手也空了出来，两手把着旭凤的雪乳往中间挤握，拇指揉着他红艳艳的奶头，不断用舌头舔弄，吃得两个奶子水光发亮，旭凤难捱地扭着两丘，眯着凤眼，昂着皓颈呻吟。

鎏英又将自己埋进他的乳儿当中，深嗅一口，说道：“我原以为只有那娇女娥才有这般香气，没想到我的凤儿也如此诱人。”旭凤眨了眨眼，一颗泪珠径直砸在鎏英脸上，满是薄汗的面颊右边一颗小痣显得他整个人越发妩媚，鎏英心中欢喜得紧。抬头又将他的软唇吸进嘴里，一边挑逗，一边哑着嗓子说喜欢旭凤，爱旭凤，颠三倒四一番话，又说爱他爱得整个人都不是她自己的了，是旭凤的，生生死死皆在他手中。旭凤被粗暴的吻法弄得整个下巴都沾染了双方的口水，只能断断续续地回应着鎏英。

旭凤后背被鎏英按住，衣物从后颈处往下剥，露出整个洁白如莹玉的美背，女子的掌心柔软，抚摸之处都不禁有些发痒，旭凤肌肤宛如凝脂，甫一触碰便再也无法离开。鎏英顺着他流畅的背肌向下滑，直至腰眼，旭凤突然大幅度地扭了起来，漂亮的辫子扬起一个弧度。

“我自幼就有些怕痒”旭凤说完还咳了两声，眉眼乱转，鎏英见他这般可爱模样，欲火更甚。她故意在腰眼处肆意滑动，指尖一点一点细细品味，就为了看旭凤憋着通红面孔左右摇晃柔软弹性的臀部，那处软肉被晃得一直颠动，胯下硬物也压在鎏英小腹磨蹭。旭凤舒服得小声尖叫，却被鎏英打断，有些不满地噘起嘴。

“你先别恼，除了那同心结，今日我还带来了个小物件，你肯定认得。”紧接着，鎏英探出掌心幻化出一支华丽箭羽。

“是我的凤翎箭。”

“是了，那日在忘川，我将它寻了回来，每日伴我入眠，只因上头有你一丝气息。”旭凤听了忍不住露出笑容，他此刻觉得鎏英是世间最爱他的人。

“明日就要封印穷奇，今夜本该让你好生休息，可我心头爱意难舍。”鎏英一番话说得旭凤几乎晕了头，他歪着头伏在鎏英身上软着调子说：“我都知道，你来吧。”鎏英在他瞧不见的地方露出一个得逞的笑容，脱下旭凤亵裤，手掌在臀肉上细细来回抚摸，若有似无的触感让旭凤并不爽快，他前方阳具早已抬头多时，不断吐着清液，他搂近鎏英让她重些，好让他舒服。话音未落，鎏英五指张开用力的揉捏起他细嫩皮肉，丰满细腻的臀肉从指间鼓了出来，不消片刻便被弄得又红又烫，旭凤呜呜地喊着有些受不住，但鎏英却不罢手。

她抓着旭凤两丘往两边拉开，又用膝盖顶起他下半身，让他撅着屁股趴在鎏英身上，下身幽穴第一次暴露，旭凤带着哭腔羞耻地叫出声来：“不要。呜呜……”鎏英安抚地亲了亲他的耳侧，探出指尖绕着软穴抚摸，敏感的地方被触碰，旭凤两条修长大腿抖动不已，企图挣扎，去被鎏英一巴掌掴在红肿的臀尖上，疼得他落了几滴泪，认命地趴着，说着你怎么不疼我了这些话。

“凤儿，我第一次见你，就觉得你清丽如这白兰。”鎏英幻化出一盒脂膏，打开是扑鼻的白兰香，旭凤呜咽着摇头不听。鎏英也不在乎，指尖沾染了些脂膏就往旭凤穴眼探去，女子手指纤长，进出得容易，旭凤这处子地，湿热软嫩好像一张小嘴不断吮吸着她的手指。肉腔收缩蠕动，鎏英耐着性子又插入第二根手指，两指在穴中翻搅，抠挖。旭凤张着唇不断喘息，很快体会到其中乐趣，他跟着鎏英的动作摇着屁股，晃出一团肉波，被捣得快活难耐轻声哼哼。鎏英的手指大力的拍击着旭凤的屁股，整个掌心都贴在这软穴，原本嫩粉私处如今早成了艳红。脂膏被高温蜜地融成汁水，沾满了旭凤这个屁股。

“我的小凤儿是得了趣了，竟喷了我一手淫汁。”鎏英说罢便抽出手指，全然不顾后穴的挽留，将手递到旭凤面前，脂膏顺着鎏英的手腕往下滑，看的旭凤又气又羞，一双含情目欲哭非哭，鎏英心知他爱撒娇，却不为所动，将那带着香气汁水擦在旭凤唇上。摇曳灯光下，不胜美丽。旭凤刚想发作，就被插入后穴一硬物吸引，前头带着粗硬，后头却细长细长，插得他穴肉抖动，又忍不住靠近。但他的姿势看不清是何物，鎏英扶正他的身子，让他自己转头，只看得见后方一点长箭模样，旭凤立刻反应过来是自己的凤翎箭羽。胸口一闷，伸手就想将其拔出，被鎏英一条胳膊整个人压制住在胸口，穴中箭羽被快速的抽动，箭支根部是处理过的硬羽，虽不伤及嫩肉，却被刮搔拉扯得酸麻快美，旭凤的屁股疯狂抖动，玉柱因为之前快感积累不多时间就泄了出去，未来得及喘息，肠壁被剧烈摩擦的快意让他再次勃起。

“呜呜……把、把我的箭拔出去。”旭凤摇着头大叫着，身上的衣服半挂在臂弯，湿漉漉的头发粘在他的身上，整个人无力地被鎏英锁在怀中，俏脸沾满了泪痕，凤眸半合。鎏英扭着手腕，抓着那支箭飞快在旭凤穴中抽插，除却之前的软膏，旭凤竟是渐渐分泌出水液，被一支箭干得啪啪作响。穴里嫩肉被硬羽带出复又被肏入，这个小口不断吐着黏液。凤翎箭尾那根根硬物直直刮在肠壁嫩肉之上，肉腔深处不断涌出爱液，旭凤被干得真个像是从水里捞出来似的，软着身体承欢。

“凤儿，我还未碰你那处穴心，你就如此情动，真是副好身体。”

“求求你，别，别这样待我。”旭凤抽泣着让鎏英别弄他，自己连这凤翎箭受不住，如果身体里的花心被她孟浪肏干，岂不是要死了过去，旭凤撑起身体讨好地亲吻着鎏英的面颊，下一刻就尖叫着泄出精元倒在鎏英身上，身体不住颤抖，原是鎏英在刚刚直接插进了他最深处的穴心敏感嫩肉。 

“呜呜，不要，不要，啊啊啊别，不行的……”旭凤想夹紧双腿，却被鎏英用膝盖顶开，大字张着，射过两次的阳具缩在腹部，耻毛被点点白浊弄得一团乱，鎏英抵着那处最为敏感的嫩肉死命戳弄，旭凤半弓着身体屁股后撅，不断喷出大量汁液，褥子上一大摊水渍，泪珠不断掉落，脸烧得绯红，脚尖绷直，哭得几乎晕死过去。

“鎏，鎏英……呜呜呜，真的不要啊啊啊啊……”话语间，鎏英将箭握在手中在旭凤穴中转了起来，肠肉被硬生生刮着转动，又被密集地奸淫着花心，旭凤咬着嘴唇，几乎翻起白眼。

“凤儿快了，一会儿便放开你……乖。”此时的旭凤哪儿还能思考这些，他只能感受到后穴的快感，鎏英摸起嫩穴周围皮肉又掐又捏，捣弄得动作却不曾停下，又不知插了多久，鎏英温柔的嗓音在旭凤耳边响起，“好凤儿，你唤唤你的箭。”旭凤迷糊地在心中默念口诀，谁知下一秒，那被他夹在嫩肉中的凤翎箭疯狂四处撞动，挤压着早就敏感非常的地方，尾翼往后收缩却整个包住穴心嫩肉，凤翎箭一心想要冲出此处回到主人身边，不断向前摩擦，尾羽却缠绕着花心无法离开，旭凤美穴嫩肉被拉扯弹抖。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——鎏、鎏英，救我呜呜呜呜呜……要死了，不要、不要咬呜呜呜……”旭凤被自己的飞箭弄得丢了七魄三魂，肉柱喷出一股淡黄色尿液，后面亦如女子潮吹。再也无法动作，唯有身体剩下的本能轻颤着，嘴中低低哀求。鎏英见他这模样，终于伸手助他取出凤翎箭。又在他白净额间附上一个轻吻。


End file.
